Summer's Eve
by Spyder Webb
Summary: Sequel to 'Summer's Night' (as if you couldn't tell). A new pairing added along with Malik/Ryou, and it's complete fluff and sap.


This is the sequel to 'Summers Night'. It's probably not what anyone expected but hope you enjoy it all the same.  
  
Warnings: None really, I don't even think Bakura swears. . .but don't quote me on that.  
  
*italics*  
  
- - -  
  
Summer's Eve  
  
- - -  
  
  
  
"What are you looking at?" Marik Ishtar mumbled as he flopped down on the couch beside the other spirit that resided in the same house.  
  
"Our other halves." Was the short reply as the white-haired spirit closed the curtain on the two lying across the roof. "Ryou finally got the guts to tell Malik."  
  
Marik snorted, "How'd that go?"  
  
"Malik didn't push him off the roof if that's what you're thinking." Yami Bakura rolled his eyes.  
  
"Aw, no blood shed?" Marik stuck out his bottom lip causing Bakura to sigh in frustration.  
  
"Ishtar, you are clearly insane, you know that?"  
  
"Of course, you only remind me once every hour. I was getting worried, it's 12:59, I thought you'd forgotten to say something." The spirit of the Millennium Rod spoke so seriously that Bakura had to blink before he realized that his 'friend' was only joking.  
  
"You can be such an idiot." Bakura pinched the bridge of his nose as he peeked back outside. The two figures on the roof were lying across the shingles staring up at the sky. Bakura recognized Ryou's hand pointing to one of the constellations he knew. He was glad that his other half finally had someone to turn to. He, himself, wasn't exactly the best person to talk to when it came to human emotions and situations.  
  
Malik would be good for him.  
  
"Alright." Marik pulled out a twenty, "How long to do you think it'll take them to have sex?" He asked.  
  
Bakura narrowed his eyes. "This is my hikari you're talking about Marik!"  
  
Marik blinked, "Good point." He put the twenty away and pulled out a hundred. "I'm betting oh, five years."  
  
"What?" Bakura growled, "You can't bet on that! Ryou's still innocent you idiot! That and he's shy. It took him this long to tell Malik, he's not about to go jumping into bed with him!"  
  
Marik shrugged, "Who needs a bed? They're on the roof!"  
  
"You're missing my point."  
  
"I can see it just fine from here. Are you happy to see me or did you steal my Millennium Rod?"  
  
"Pervert." Bakura snorted as he sat back down, closing the blinds of the window.  
  
"Aw, Baku-chan, but I thought that was what you loved about me." Marik pouted as he lay across the couch, resting his head in Bakura's lap.  
  
Bakura's eyebrow twitched, "Marik, you know I love you, but if you call me *Baku-chan* once more in this life time, I won't be seeing you until the next."  
  
Marik pouted, "You're no fun. Maybe I should just go and join those two on the roof. I bet we could have some *fun*." He teased lightly as he gently bit Bakura's thigh. Bakura glared down at him.  
  
"If I find you having *fun* as you call it, with my hikari, then you shall be Rodless and won't be able to have *fun* with anyone at all." Bakura spat angrily.  
  
Marik stopped for a minute, "When you say Rod, you don't mean the Millennium Rod, do you?" He asked and paled as Bakura shook his head. He sighed, then grinned, "Ah, you know you're the only one for me Baku-chan!" He giggled as he wrapped his arms around Bakura's waist.  
  
***  
  
"And that one right there is what Ancient Egyptian's called Sopdet." Malik said as he pointed to a star. "It was the most important star to them, and her husband was Sah, or Orion in this time. They had a son." He pointed to another group of stars, "Called Soped he was kinda like a hawk-god."  
  
"I think most people not think that the North Star is the most important." Ryou said sleepily, "But I like the Sopdet better." He smiled.  
  
Malik grinned, "The pole star is pretty important. Apparently when you get lost you only have to look up and find it and you'll find your way home again." He sighed as he tightened the gentle grip he held onto Ryou with.  
  
"That's what I've heard." Ryou nodded, his soft hair brushing against Malik's neck, "But I've never been los-"  
  
"Ishtar! I'm going to kill you!" Bakura's voice suddenly interrupted the moment between the two stargazers, causing them to get up startled.  
  
"But Baku-chan!" Marik began but was cut off by an angry cry.  
  
"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Bakura hissed as Marik appeared in the open window. He quickly scrambled onto the roof, laughing as he did so. Bakura appeared seconds later, but was not about to go on the roof, so Marik was safe for the time being.  
  
"I'm not sure, I've lost count." Marik shrugged cockily as he strolled over to Malik and Ryou. "Having fun?" He wondered casually, though the grin on his face was anything but casual, and Malik sighed as he realized his yami was about to make trouble.  
  
Marik suddenly gasped and looked at Malik with a hurt expression. "I'm hurt." He said, after hearing Malik's thoughts. "I wouldn't make trouble, not with Ryou." He smirked, "Especially with Baku-chan watching." He winked at his lover's hikari and Ryou couldn't help but laugh, knowing that Marik liked to get a rise from Bakura.  
  
Bakura stood at the window pouting, mumbling to himself. "Stupid. . .insane. . .crazy. . ." He huffed and finally spoke out loud, "You'll have to come in sometime Ishtar! And when you do. . ." He let the threat trail off, knowing that Marik's imagination was very vivid. He disappeared inside the house.  
  
Malik sighed as he glared at his other half, "Marik, you really know how to ruin a moment, you know that?" He growled as he took Ryou's hand and the two of them sat back down on the roof.  
  
"Can't say I don't try." Marik offered as he sat down too.  
  
- - -  
  
I'll probably continue, not for a while though. ^_^ 


End file.
